poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zach and Gray
This is the scene of when Zach and Grey are preparing to leave in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (Snow. An enormous dinosaur foot comes down with a loud thud. However, we then pan up to reveal the foot is actually that of an ordinary bird. It chirps, flaps its wings and flies away. Karen Mitchell is in the driveway of a two story suburban home loading luggage into the back of a Nissan minivan. She turns and yells up at the house) Karen Mitchell: Boys, let's do this! (In his room, Gray Mitchell is looking at slides of dinosaurs on his Viewmaster toy. He sees an Allosaurus fighting a Triceratops, then two Ray Harryhausen-animated Ceratosaurs fighting in a scene from The Animal World. His room is filled with dinosaur and monster movie toys and posters. There's a knock on the door) Karen Mitchell: (through the door) Gray? (She enters) Karen Mitchell: Honey, what're you doin'? What is this here? (She takes the Viewmaster away from him) Karen Mitchell: Let's go. Come on, honey your flight's in two hours. (She begins counting his things) Gray: '''Dane County Airport is thirty six minutes away, sixty with traffic. '''Karen Mitchell: How many minutes to get your little butt in the van? (She smiles. Her son smiles back) Karen Mitchell: Hmm? How many of those? (She grabs his bag and they walk out together) Karen Mitchell: Feed the monster under your bed? Gray: Yes. (Gray comes charging out the front door of the house a minute later and runs obliviously past his older brother Zach Mitchell and his girlfriend) Zach's girlfriend: Call me every day. And text my pics so I don't forget what you look like. (Karen comes out of the house) Zach: I'll only be gone a week. (In the driver's seat of the van, Scott Mitchell, Gray and Zach's father, looks impatient and amused.) Scott: Zach, you're not goin' off to war, here. Please. Come on. (Zach and his girlfriend stare into one another's eyes) Zach: I-- Zach's girlfriend: (interrupting) I love you. Zach: See you later. (She grins at his apparent inability to tell her he loves her) Scott: '''Vamanos! '''Zach: Bye. Okay. Zach's girlfriend: Bye. (Zach runs to the van as his father starts up the engine) Karen Mitchell: (to Zach) Comin' buddy? (Zach's girlfriend waves to him. Everyone except her gets into the van. Karen and Scott turn and look at their boys in the backseat, particularly the sullen Zach) Karen Mitchell: I know it hurts, sweetheart. Scott: '''(teasing) Are you gonna be okay? (Zach responds by putting his headphones on) (Christmas music plays. The Mitchells are saying goodbye to their sons at the gate to get on the plane. Karen is going over the plane ticket with Gray) '''Karen Mitchell: Everything right on there? (Gray nods) Karen Mitchell: I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun. (Her smile and pleasant demeanor seem a little forced) Karen Mitchell: I love you. Gray: ''' I love you too. (He hugs her. The hug lasts a little too long. Something isn't quite right. While hugging his mother, Gray looks over at his father, and Scott seems a little uncomfortable and manages a small smile) '''Karen Mitchell: Okay. Right. (They stop hugging finally) Karen Mitchell: '''All right, um, let's give these to your brother, okay? (She turns to hand the tickets to Zach. He isn't paying attention. He has the hood of his jacket up over his head and his headphones blasting music into his ears) '''Karen Mitchell: Can you hold these, please? Scott: '''(a little louder) Zach! '''Karen Mitchell: Can you hold these? Honey, I need you to take care of these. (Finally Zach notices and accepts them indifferently) Zach: Yeah. Scott: '''(getting Zach's attention) Hey. '''Karen Mitchell: All right. Scott: '''Listen to your mother. '''Karen Mitchell: Take care of your brother, answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it, okay? (Zach nods absently) Karen Mitchell: And remember, if something chases you... (she pauses for dramatic effect) ...run. (Gray smiles) Karen Mitchell: '''(apologetically) Come on. '''Zach: Yeah, funny. (to Gray) Come on, let's go. (He ushers Gray along as they head to the plane) Karen Mitchell: Bye, guys. Zach: Bye. Karen Mitchell: I miss you already! Zach: '''Yep. (Once the boys are gone, the two adults drop the act) '''Scott: '''So much for our last family breakfast... '''Karen Mitchell: (annoyed) Why do you have to say things like that? (Gray waves goodbye as he and Zach head through the gate to board) Scott: '''Did you call your sister? '''Karen Mitchell: Straight to voicemail. '''Scott: '''They'll be fine. She handles twenty-thousand people a day. She can handle two more. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts